New Family
by Peaches3873
Summary: We All Know How Tony Slept Around With Other Women Before He And Pepper Settled Down. What If He Wasn't As Careful As He Thought He Was. Sophia Faye Has Been Through A Lot. A Fire, A Freak Laundry Explosion... But Was The Explosion Really A Freak Accident? And Were Her Parents Really Her True Family, Or Is Tony Her Actual Dad? Horrible Summary, I Know, But It's A Good Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New Story! **

**Enjoy Reading It And Leave Your Reviews And Comments!**

* * *

I always hated how a simple, tiny, insignificant thing can just RUIN your entire life. Like a fire, for example. One little spark and everything's gone in the blink of an eye. Or, ya know, freak laundry explosions! That happens, right? Right? Well, it happened to me. That's the main reason I'm currently sitting on a hospital bed while some nurse stitches up a cut on my forehead.

The second her hands were off my face I asked her, "Where are my parents?"

"Why don't you lay down and get some rest? There will be some people in to talk to you in a few minuets." She began to clean up her work station, bloody bandages, antiseptic wipes.

I got off the bed and tried to look threatening. "Where. Are. My. Parents."

She sighed in a tragic, dramatic way that made my chest feel like I was hit with a brick-oh wait. I was. "They're in surgery. The explosion hit them the hardest. Now," She made a big show of pulling the bedsheets back and looking at them pointedly. "Get in and get some rest."

While I wanted to do nothing more than run away and find my parents, I didn't think my body would be able to handle that at the moment. A wave of exhaustion hit me and I crawled into the bed. The nurse tucked the blankets around me and began trying to find a vein in my arm.

"Now hold still." She said when I started to pull away. "I need blood and you need I.V. fluids." I made a small noise when she stuck me with the needle, but other than that I stopped fighting. When she was finished she patted my head and said, "Good girl."

I tried to give her an evil look, but I couldn't shake the exhaustion. It was only becoming stronger. I let my eye's slip shut and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

My skin felt like it was stuck to the sheets. I could hear multiple voices talking, but couldn't make out any words. My eyelids struggled to open, but felt like they weighed a bazillion pounds. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and I could barely move my body. Somebody ripped the sheets away from me, and I felt my body temp. drop severely. I slowly curled up on myself. A hand pulled my legs down and pushed my back against the bed. A cold, wet, thing was wiped across my face, and I felt a sharp pang of pain burst in my head.

I let out a small noise, but the cold didn't go away. Neither did the pain. My eye was pulled open; a bright light shined in. The same happened to my other eye. More muffled voices, and I felt myself being lifted. The cold thing was removed from my face and the pain slowly receded. I managed to open my eyes a tiny bit and saw that someone big was carrying me, and there were a few others, all dressed in black. One came towards me and placed a warm cloth over my mouth and nose.

I struggled to breath through it, and when it was removed I was hit with another wave of exhaustion. In a few moments I was completely unconscious.

* * *

When I started to wake up again, I felt a little better. This time my eyes would open, and I looked at my surroundings. The room was a little dark, and smelled funny. Like an antiseptic. Upon realizing that, I began to wonder if I was still in the hospital. My head turned again to look for a window, and I felt something pull at my waist. I looked down to see restraints on both of my hands, feet, and one across my waist. My heart jumped into my throat.

I pulled at the restraints on my wrist, see just how strong they were. It didn't budge at all. "Oh, boy. What did you get yourself into this time Sophia Faye." I heard the metallic swish of the door opening, and turned my head once more. I hadn't noticed a door.

"Ah, good. You're awake. How do you feel, Sophia?" The mysterious man asked me. He had black curly hair and dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I said, hating my voice for shaking and cracking.

He walked over to a tray and poured something into a glass. "Here, drink this," He held the glass in front of my lips. I looked at it, then back up at him. "It's just water, I promise."

I took a tiny sip, then found myself gulping down the cold water. "I'm sorry for the restraints, but we didn't want you up and moving. Not before the poison is out of your system."

"The what?!" I yelled at him. My heart was in my throat again. "Where am I? Who are you? And, where are my parents?!"

"Sophia calm down." The man put his hand over my hand. "Everything is going to be okay. You're in a helicarrier. We needed to get you off the grid until we figured out who was trying to poison you."

"Who's we?" I tried to glare up at him, but I was feeling sleepy again.

"SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. My name is Bruce Banner." He suddenly narrowed his eyes at me. "Sophia? How do you feel? Right now?"

"Kind of tired. Really sleepy." My eyes shut and I let my head fall back. Bruce's hand was gone and I heard running footsteps. A clatter of metal and more footsteps brought him back to me. There was a small prick in my arm, then a warm sensation began to speed through my body. I felt my heart beat pick up, and my eye's snapped open. I was beyond awake now.

"What-what did you give me?!" I twitched my fingers.

"A few milligrams of adrenalin. Enough to keep you awake. I'm sorry Sophia, but we need to keep you awake until were sure the poison is out of your system." Bruce gave me a small smile.

"Who would try to poison me?" I said, feeling my heartbeat slow down.

"We're not sure. But we'll find out, don't worry." He squeezed my hand.

I was overwhelmed. Tears pricked at my eyes and I leaned my head back against the table. Bruce pressed a cold compress over my eyes. "You'll be okay." I heard him say softly.

"Where are my parents?" I asked him now, my voice scratchy.

"Sophia..." I felt him undo the restraints on my arms, "We didn't get to them in time. Whoever poisoned you, got them as well."

I took the compress off my eyes and looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"Sophia, your parents are dead."

My heart was back in my throat.

* * *

**I Realize This May Be Confusing, But I'm Not Going To Have Any Stories Overlap. New Avenger And Tony's Daughter Are The Only Stories That Overlap.**

**New Family Won't Overlap With Anything, So In Other Words, Hailey And Noelle Won't Exist In This Story!**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cliff Hanger! I Love Cliff Hangers!**

**Anyways, Read, Review, And Enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce handed the cold compress back to me, which I gladly took. "They're dead?" I asked him, not really believing it.

"I'm sorry Sophia. They are." Bruce squeezed my hand.

"How? How did they die?" I pressed the compress to my cheeks, wiping away a few tears that slid down my cheeks.

"That... that isn't a question for me." Bruce said softly.

"Then who do I ask!" I felt sick, was emotionally exhausted, and just wanted to know how my parents died.

"Nick Fury. He's the director of SHIELD. I'll go get him." He stood up and walked toward the door. The door swished open, but before he left Bruce said, "I really am sorry Sophia."

When he was gone, I began to work on my other restraints. I didn't want to be strapped down anymore. I was still struggling to get the waist one off when the door swished open again. I looked up and saw a tall blonde man talking with a shorter lady with curly red hair.

"So our next mission is going to be about finding out who wanted to kill the kid-oh. Hello." The man looked surprised to see me.

"You're in this room?" The lady said.

"Um... I guess." I said looking between the both of them.

"Fury told us he was going to put you in a bedroom, not a medical room." The lady said again.

"Oh..." I said, feeling very confused, "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, right, sorry Sophia. My name is Natasha Romanoff." She introduced herself.

"And my name is Steve Rogers. Though you may know me better as Captain America." He introduced himself.

"Oh, hi." My struggling against the restraints had ceased.

"Here let me help." Steve walked forward and began to undo the restraints on my waist. "Why did they have you restrained?"

"Bruce said they didn't want me to walk around until they knew for sure that the poison was out of my system." Steve undid the restraint smoothly.

"Well that makes sense, they don't want you to pass out and hurt yourself." Natasha said. She started working on the restraints on my feet. "But since you already know that, there's no reason as to why you have to be restrained. Just, don't go walking around."

"I won't, thank you both." I said, sitting up.

"No problem." They both said.

"So... Do either of you know who tried to kill me?" I asked, too curious to hold back.

The atmosphere changed to uncomfortable immediately. "That's a question that you need to ask Nick Fury." Natasha said.

"That's what Bruce said." I complained, crossing my arms across my chest.

"So you met Dr. Banner already?" Steve asked quickly.

I looked up at him. "Yeah, I met him this morning. He came in after I woke up. He's really nice."

Steve smiled at me. "Yes, he is. Who else have you met?"

"Oh, just him and you two. Are there more?" I said, curiosity taking over.

"Well, there's Clint Barton and Tony Stark. Then there's also Thor, but he's back on Asgard." Natasha said, taking a seat in an empty chair.

I stared at her for a few moments before saying, "Thor? As in thunder god?"

"Yeah, I know it's a little hard to believe, but it's true." Steve said.

"Okay... Wait, SHIELD, Captain America, Fury, Iron Man... The Avengers?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, it was us who were at Manhattan to help defend against Loki's antics." Steve said, smiling at me.

"Cool! So does that mean Bruce is actually the Hulk?" I asked.

"Yes, but we don't talk about that Sophia." Natasha said.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." I said, shrinking back slightly.

"Oh, no it's fine," She said easily, "Just don't talk about it with him."

"Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"Well-" Steve was cut off by the door swishing open again. In came Bruce followed by another man

"I think those questions should be answered by me." Said a man with an eye patch. "Sophia Faye? I'm Nick Fury, director of SHIELD."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Fury." I said, shaking his hand.

"Just call me Fury. So, you have questions I hear."

"Yeah, first off, how did my parents die. Bruce said the explosion wasn't that bad, while the nurse said that the explosion his them the har-"

"Wait a minuet. What nurse?" Fury asked, eye's narrowing.

"The nurse that stitched up my cuts and took some blood and hooked me up to an I.V., why?"

"No nurse was supposed to see you." Fury said gravely. "Can you explain what she looked like?"

"Um, I think so. She had-" I was cut off again.

"Wait, Rogers, you can draw can't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go get a pencil and some paper, then we'll continue this conversation. For now," Fury turned back to me. "you wanted to know how you're parents died?"

"Yes please." I said, drawing my knees up to my chest. I then noticed I was in a blue tanktop and black jean shorts. "Wait, where did my other clothes go?"

"We incinerated them," Natasha explained. "When we went to go get you from the hospital, they were soaked with sweat, and that sweat contained traces of the poison. We didn't want to risk infecting you again."

"Oh, okay." I looked at Fury. "Sorry, continue."

"All right. Your parents died from poising. The I.V. that was introduced to your system contained the poison that was supposed to kill you. That I.V. fluid was also in introduced to your parents. Only it was in the form of blood. The poison was mixed into the blood that was later used to try and restore your parents blood." Fury explained.

"What about the explosion? I know it could happen, but I don't think a laundry explosion should have happened." I said, my voice shaking.

"No you're right... It shouldn't have happened. SHIELD monitors possible threats, Sophia. We're not sure who attacked your adoptive parents-" Now it was Fury's turn to be cut off.

"Wait... What did you say?" I asked, staring straight at him.

Fury looked taken aback. "I said we're not sure who attacked you adoptive parents but we'll find them."

I felt like my body was a lead weight. "I'm sorry... Adoptive?"

Fury looked very confused at my statement, and I felt like I was going to start crying. Again. He said slowly, "Yes... Adoptive. Those weren't your real parents, Sophia."

My head was spinning in a bajillion directions. My stomach was doing flip-flops and my toes felt like they were buzzing. My mouth got really hot, and suddenly my head was pushed down over a trashcan that had been kicked under it. Natasha held my curly black hair back as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the bin.

When I was finished, a large hand touched my back, and I looked up. Steve was holding a cup of water and a wet cloth. I smiled weakly and gladly took it. I rinsed out my mouth and cleaned my face off. I was exhausted and felt a couple tears slide down my face.

"So... I take it you didn't know." Fury said.

"No," My voice was very scratchy now, "I didn't know."

"Sophia... I wouldn't have..." Fury tried to make amends weakly.

"No... It's okay. I'm glad I know now. So, who are my parents. My real parents." I asked.

"Sophia, if you don't already-"

"Fury, I just threw up, I've cried 2 times today, I just found out the people who raised me my entire life weren't my parents, and now they're dead. If I ask who my parents are, then just tell me who the hell my parents are!" I yelled. I was tired, cranky, my head and body hurt, and I just wasn't in the mood.

Everyone looked very surprised at me. I just stared at Fury though. He sighed and leaned forward. "I believe your mother was a French woman named Cora Faye, but I'm not sure. I do, however, know for sure who your father is."

"Well. Who?" I said.

"Sophia are you sure you just-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Oh my god, will you just tell me who the hell my father is!" I yelled.

The entire room was silent, then Fury said, "Tony Stark. Your father is Tony Stark, Iron Man."

I managed to stay awake for about 2 seconds before I passed out.

* * *

**I Am Liking How This Story Is Turning Out!**

**I Want At Least 2 Reviews On Every Chapter Before I Release The Next One!**

**And Not One Word Reviews, At Least One Full Sentence!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy And Don't Forget To Review!**

* * *

I began to wake up after about 1 hour. "Wha... What happened?" I asked, slurring my words slightly. Only Natasha was in the room with me now.

"You passed out after Fury told you that Tony Stark was your dad." She explained patiently. "Dr. Banner thinks that the excitement from everything made your body pump the rest of the poison through your body and helped in the passing out process."

"Oh... So, it's true." I said drawing my knees up to my chest.

"Yeah. Tony Stark is your dad." Natasha looked closely at me. "Are you okay?"

I looked a my toes for a few moments before replying. "Yeah... Just kinda cold. Can I have some actual clothes now?" I gave a slight laugh.

She gave me a small smile back before saying, "Oh course. Come with me." She waited for me to get off the table before heading out the door. I trailed behind her, my feet getting even colder against the metal floor. I tugged slightly on the tank top as a realized I was wearing just about nothing.

"So... What is this? This place I mean?" I asked, following Natasha around another long hallway.

"It's called a helicarrier. You know those ships that hold airplanes for the military?" She looked behind her shoulder at me.

"Yeah?"

"That's what this is. Basically."

"Oh so we're on a ship." I said, relieved to finally know something.

"Well... Yes and no." She said, holding out some more information.

"Yes and no?"

"We're flying." She said easily.

Almost immediately my knees buckled and I grabbed a wall. "F-flying?"

"Yes." She stopped walking and turned back to look at me again. "Is that a problem?"

"Well... I ,um, I don't like flying. Heights don't bother me, but I don't like flying."

"You can't even tell we're moving." She said, not understanding.

"I know but I just don't like flying!" My voice had risen a little.

"Calm down, we're okay," She soothed. "Just pretend we're on a ship. I mean, it is just a big ship after all. Most of the time it is in the water."

I swallowed and let go of the wall, inching towards her.

"Haven't you ever been on a plane?" She asked, looking at me.

A flash of memory filled my brain, and I squeezed my eye's shut. I chose not to respond.

"Well, come on." She put her hand on my back and pushed me forward slightly. "Just pretend we're on a ship."

We made it a few more steps forward before the helicarrier lurched sideways, knocking me against Natasha. I grabbed her arm tightly. The floor leveled out again and I slid to the ground, still clutching her arm in a death grip.

"Hey, we're okay." She tried to get her arm back, but I held it tightly, my whole body trembling. I heard her say something else, but I was gone, lost in a horrible memory. My eyes were squeezed shut and I felt Natasha shake me softly. When she got no results, she shook me harder. I snapped out of it with a small gasp.

"Sophia? Can you let go of my arm now?" Natasha looked straight into my eyes. I released her arm, but stayed on the floor. "Come on, get up. You're okay, I'm okay. Everything is fine."

"It doesn't feel fine." I said quietly, tears stinging my eyes. I gasped loudly when Natasha grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up. I grabbed her hand and refused to let go. Thankfully, she didn't try and get me off of her hand. Instead she pulled me along, moving at a very fast pace. I had to run a little to keep up.

When she finally stopped, I was breathing slightly hard, and my trembling had stopped. We were right outside a door. Normally, they slid right open, but this one didn't. I watched at Natasha punched in a code then pulled me inside when the door swished open. I knew most of the people in there. I saw Bruce, Steve, and Fury, but then there were two men I didn't know. One was waving around a shiny silver bag, and the other was holding a ginormous bow and had a quiver of arrows on his back.

Everyone looked up when we walked in, I was still clutching her hand. "I thought you we were finding me clothes." I said without thinking.

"Change of plans, sit down." She shook my hand off, and walked toward the table, leaving me standing there awkwardly. The two guys that were standing also took their seats. I saw the only empty one, between Fury and Steve. I hurried to it, not really wanting to be left looking like an idiot. I tucked my hair back behind my ear and folded my arms over my stomach.

"Who's the kid?" Was suddenly asked by the man with the shiny bag.

"I am not a kid!" I said without thinking.

"Please." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Please yourself! I'm 15!" I said, glaring at him.

"Still underage, still a kid." He said smugly.

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but was stopped by Fury saying, "Will you two stop?"

"I will if the _baby_ does." He teased. I wanted to slap him, but I didn't. And I managed to not say anything. He gave a huff of laughter. "See. I always get the last word in."

"No, Stark, she's just being more mature than you are." Steve said.

"Stark?" I said, staring at Steve, then at Stark. "Tony Stark?"

"Yup, Baby-Face. I am Iron Man!" He exclaimed loudly.

My mouth fell open and I just stared at him. "The girls all love me." He remarked in a very stuck up way.

"Oh trust me, that's not why she's staring. She just very shocked by her family." Bruce said chuckling a little.

"Sure it isn- wait, what? Family?" Tony said, looking very confused. I managed to wrangle my mouth into shutting and I leaned back in my chair, staring at him.

"Yes, Stark. Family. About 15 years ago you were at a science conference in France. Met a pretty little French girl and weren't as careful as you thought." Fury said. Tony's face got whiter and whiter. "This," Fury gestured to me, "Is the aftermath. Isn't your daughter beautiful?"

Now Tony stared at me in shock. I offered a small smile, and he just kept staring. "I... I have a daughter?"

"Yup. Nice to finally meet you, dad." I said, tired again.

His mouth moved and made silent words, before finally saying. "Pepper's gonna kill me."

"Who's Pepper?" I asked.

"You don't need to know." He said quickly.

"Yes, Stark, she does. This is Sophia Faye, now Sophia Stark. She's going to live with you and Pepper from now on." Fury said.

"Sophia, huh?" Tony said. "You want to live with me?"

"I don't know. I don't know you." I said quietly.

"We'll leave you two alone." Fury said, standing up with the others, leaving me and Tony sitting across from each other.

When the door swished shut, I blurted out, "How'd you never know about me?"

He blinked, looking slightly surprised. "Well, Baby-Face," He stood up and walked toward me. "I never knew she got pregnant. She had my number, and never called. I never received any information." He sat on the table next to me and looked down at me.

"Oh." I managed to get out. "Any idea why?" My voice was slightly choked. I stared down at my hands.

"No." He said softly. I let out a shuddering breath. "You're not about to start crying on me are you?" He sounded slightly annoyed, slightly caring.

"No, of course not." I looked up at him, shaking my hair out of my face and drawing my knees up to my chest.

"Hmm... You're puny." He commented looking at me.

"I dance." I said, happy to change the subject. "Ballet."

"Oh, any good?"

"Very." I said with a smile. "So who is Pepper?"

"My girlfriend, I suppose you would call her. You'll meet her, if you come live with me." Tony looked at me.

"Don't I have to?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, no. You could choose to go to an orphan house... Actually, no. You do have to come with me."

I let out a small laugh. "What made you made you change your mind so fast."

"I have a theory." He smiled at me. "Baby-Face want a blueberry?"

"Is that what's in that bag?" I said sticking my had in there.

"No it's giant cockroaches painted blue." My hand froze. "Of course it's blueberries!"

I gave a sheepish smile. "I'm not usually this slow. It's been a long day." I popped a few blueberries into my mouth.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Tony emptied the bag into his mouth and threw it away. "So. You coming to my humble abode?"

"Well, you did say I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Very true, Baby-Face. Very true."

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter Done!**

**Review. Review, Review!**


End file.
